Jurassic Park (Restart)
As I am writing this (2012-07), Universal is trying to come up with a good plot for Jurassic Park IV. As pointed out in Why the Amber Trilogy is dead I really don't believe that the JP trilogy has the potential for believable or Jurassic Park related plots. Therefore, I think the best thing Universal could do is remaking the first movie. The whole idea of recreating dinosaurs and the failure in the park is what makes Jurassic Park unique. The film was based on a novel by Michael Crichton. Spielberg by no means used all things in this novel. On the contrary, it was more of a retelling than a film adaptation. People who survive in the novel, die in the movie and visa versa. Therefore, remaking Jurassic Park could give us a Jurassic Park story and a surprising new plot. Cast The cast is meant to be a salute to the canceled Terra Nova TV series. * Donald Gennaro (Jason O’Mara) will be the main character of this film. He is a wealthy lawyer working for Cowain, Swain & Ross. He is married and has multiple children. He helped Hammond to find investors for InGen. As portrayed in the novel, he is brave and strong. He joins Muldoon to hunt down the Tyrannosaur and Troodons. * Stephen Lang portrays Robert Muldoon, the park warden and chief of security in Jurassic Park. His character will practically be the same as Commander Taylor. When the power is down he tells John Hammond (his boss) to hide in the Safari Lodge and he takes over the command. Together with Gennaro he hunts down the T. rex and the raptors. He always has a flask of whisky on him. He will use the phrase "like to live dangerously?" a lot of times. * Willem Dafoe will portray paleobiologist Richard Levine. He is a world-famous dinosaur expert. He works at fossil digs in the USA. Like Horner, his interest has switched from the bone shapes to the minerals and proteins in it. Therefore he has a microbiology laboratory at his dig site, and almost every bone is broken down and analyzed. Levine was the dinosaur expert in The Lost World novel, but his character never made it into the movies. To make as much difference with the first JP movie, Levine will replace the character of Alan Grant. His main role is to bring the kids safely through Jurassic Park. * Arliss Howard, who played as [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Ludlow Peter Ludlow] in The Lost World, will now portray John Hammond. Hammond is the CEO of InGen, the company that created the dinosaurs for Jurassic Park. Arliss Howard is chosen because Richard Attenborough has died. Furthermore, Hammond will be a darker character in this movie. Like his novel counterpart, he has great interest in making a profit. He is frequently upset with his employees and seems to care more about his animals than the people on the island. * Jeff Goldblum will return to portray the character of Ian Malcolm. He is a famous chaotician. He made a simulation of the park, using a Dragon curve, and saw that the park will after some time be out of control. He discovers that the animals are reproducing. For most of the film, he lies wounded in the Safari Lodge. He claims that all scientific discoveries are a rape of the natural world and that project like Jurassic Park are the end of science. * In the novel Ed Regis is Jurassic Park's chief of public relations. To bring a balance between the male and female characters, a woman will play this role. In the famous dinosaur video game Dino Crisis the female protagonist is [[w:c:dinocrisis:Regina|'Regina']]. Her name resembles the name Regis. Moreover, just like Ed Regis, she has short red hair. It would be a nice allusion if this character appeared in a Jurassic Park film. Unlike the video-games, in this story, Regina has a last name and this is Morgenstern by the actress, Stephanie Morgenstern, who gave the voice to Regina in Dino Crisis ''and '''Scarlett Johansson' embodies her in this story. * The roles of paleobotanist Ellie Sattler and veterinarian Gerry Harding are very little in the novel. I think it is best to fuse them with [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Harding Sarah Harding]; a character from The Lost World. In this film she is the chief veterinarian of Jurassic Park. She keeps an eye on Ian Malcolm when he is hurt. When the compound is attacked by Raptors she tries to distract them. She must be played by a young attractive actress with short black hair and blue eyes. * Jorge Garcia will portray Dennis Nedry. The computer programmer who single handedly created all Jurassic Park software. He is mistreated by Hammond. Therefore he agrees with Dodgson to steal Embryo's for BioSyn. * Christian Slater (suggested on JPLegacy) will portray Lewis Dodgson; the antagonist in all JP novels. He is a spy for the biotech firm BioSyn. He visits both Richard Levine and Dennis Nedry to extract information. Later he is seen on the ship that awaits Nedry to collect the embryos. When the ship is attacked by Raptors, Dodgson survives and persuades the government to bomb the island. * Arby Benton is an 11 year old Afro-American boy. He is very smart for his age and is into computers. He also has signs of autism and he always looks happy, wearing "funny" clothes. Richard Levine takes him with him to Jurassic Park. He fills the niche of Tim Murphy from the original story. * Tina Bowman is the young daughter of the general contractor of Jurassic Park. Hammond promised her father that she could visit the park on the first trip; which is during the events of the film. During the plot she and Arby are pushed together. She is based on a character from the first JP novel. In the novel her father is a general contractor too. She fills the niche of Lex Murphy from the novel. Story Some parts are described in more detail in the Jurassic Park (Restart) script. First iteration At the earliest drawings of the fractal curve, few clues to the underlying mathematical structure will be seen. IAN MALCOLM The Bite Of The Raptor The story starts in 2100. An InGen helicopter brings a fatally wounded worker to the hospital in a Costa Rican fisherman's town. Regina tells the doctors that there was a construction accident. The doctor says that these wounds were made by a wild animal. The worker utters "raptor". Regina insists that there was just an accident. Flashbacks to the raptor attack are shown. The worker dies. InGen The death of this worker causes a shockwave. At InGen's HQ in Palo Alto, a large crowd of shareholders has a discussion with InGen's CEO John Hammond and his assistant Donald Gennaro. The shareholders demand an inspection and on site approval by experts. Paleontologist Richard Levine and mathematician Ian Malcolm are chosen as experts. Second Iteration With subsequent drawings of the fractal curve, sudden changes may appear. IAN MALCOLM The shore Of The Island Sea Richard Levine is seen at a dig site in Montana. His team has a special mobile lab to extract proteins from the fossils. A young boy Arby Benton is helping Levine with the computer. The site is visited by Bob Morris, a lawyer from the . He asks questions about InGen, the company that funds Levine's dig. Morris claims that InGen is violating the key laws of genetic modification. Hammond makes a phone call to Levine. Levine turns on the speaker so Morris can hear the conversation. Hammond invites Richard Levine to his "biological preserve" coming weekend. Levine agrees, provided that he can take Arby with him. Morris is thankful for Levine's cooperation. BioSyn Morris turns out to be Lewis Dodgson, a scientist and spy of the gentech company BioSyn. He shows the board of directors the evidence that InGen has created dinosaurs. The BioSyn board agrees to steal dinosaur embryos from the island. Journey to the Island Richard Levine, Arby, Ian Malcolm, Gennaro and Hammond fly to Isla Nublar. It is clear there is a quarrel between Malcolm and Hammond. Malcolm warns that a disaster is about to happen in the park. Gennaro tries to understand why Malcolm thinks the park is unstable. Third Iteration Details emerge more clearly as the fractal curve is drawn. IAN MALCOLM Isla Nublar It is a cloudy island near the cost of Nicaragua.Of course, in the novel and the movies the island is located near the coast of Costa Rica. However, Costa Rica would never sell one of its tropical islands to a shady corporation like InGen. Nicaragua is more the sort of 3rd World country to do this. The island has the shape of a tipped teardrop. A mountain ridge runs through the north-south axis of the island. They land on the north tip of the island. On the island they are welcomed by Regina, head of public relations. She guides them to a hilltop. From that point the group they have a spectacular view of the lagoon and plains that make up most of the east of the island. Moreover, they can see a herd of Brontosaurs walking in the lagoon. Next to these giants walk smaller dinosaurs. The large and cumbersome Ankylosaurs can also be seen. A monorail brings the group down to a settlement. The buildings are located on a plain on the midwestern side of the island. This section is cut off from the rest of the island by the low mountain ridge. Nonetheless, the buildings are enclosed by a high fence. It is called, “The Citadel". They first visit the Safari Lodge. This is a hotel where they can put their luggage. In the Visitor Center Dr. Henry Wu explains in detail how the dinosaurs were recreated. He also gives them a tour through the laboratory during his story. Scientists changed the gene expression of chickens so they would have a tail, teeth and claws. These Chickenosaurs could be called the first dinosaurs of the park. The group takes a small detour outside where some Chickenosaurs are being kept for the tourists. After that, the step inside the Center again and the lecture continues. Scientists discovered pieces of dinosaur DNA in pieces of flesh and parasites entombed in amber and oil shales. Richard Levine's lab also discovered 1000s of proteins in dinosaur bones. Bones also contained some bits of DNA. From all these discoveries, the Wu's team was able to make an educated guess about the complete genomes of some dinosaur species. Because the dino-DNA had to be recognized by Chickenosaur eggs, the first species had to be as closely related to birds as possible. Wu's first non-avian dinosaur was the chicken-sized dinosaur that they called Postcompsognathus, nicknamed “Compys”. The next step was to clone larger dinosaurs. For this they needed larger eggs. InGen had chosen to use Ostrich eggs. To make sure the eggs could recognize dinosaur DNA, they animals were modified. The ostriches were gives teeth, hands with claws and tails. Furthermore, many pieces of DNA from ostrich-looking dinosaurs were added. The end result was called Ratitosaurus. The dinosaurs that were most closely related to modern birds were the Troodontids. The scientists had reconstructed the genome of the Troodon. After many trials, a Troodon embryo successfully developed in a Ratitosaur egg. They called this new species Troodon ingeniensis. Once those species were cloned successful, other species followed. Just outside the enclosure are the paddocks containing the Compys and the ostrich-like Ratitosaurus. They enter the paddocks to see the creatures from up close. Dr. Wu explains that all creatures are male; therefore they can't reproduce in the wild. Malcolm notes that the creatures have no penises. Wu explains that most bird species have no penis. The dinosaurs have to be male, because they have . Regina shows the group the Control Room. Ray Arnold shows them their system to count and track all creatures on the island. He assures them the creatures can't escape from their paddock unseen. Malcolm is skeptical. After this tour, the group has a lunch at the Visitor Center. Tina Bowman, young daughter of the general contractor of the park, also joins the group. She starts socializing with Arby. The Tour The group goes on the main tour around the island. They travel in a small monorail. In the front cabin sits Regina with the children. In the rear cabin sits Malcolm, Gennaro and Levine. The monorail first brings the guests over the mountain ridge. Behind the ridge lies the great plains with the lagoon. Once again, they can see the large Brontosaurs. Next to these giants live smaller species. Aurorasaurus, small bipodal omnivorous dinosaurs. Rostrosaurus, 3 meters long-beaked herbivorous dinosaurs. This region is called the Main Paddock, it contains all herbivores. The monorail travels back to the mountains and then hits south. The rail stays on top of a high cliff. In this way the passengers have a much better view on the dinosaurs. Furthermore, the tourists will be save from the dinosaurs in the event of a break-out. The monorail stops at the Dilophosaur and Tyrannosaur Paddocks. When they reach the southern tip of the island, the monorail stops at a station next to the Geothermal Power Plant. They enter the Main Paddock to inspect the sick Crichtonsaurus (Ankylosaur). They meet Sarah Harding, the chief veterinarian of the Park, that is monitoring the sick animal. Levine also investigates the Ankylosaur. Later Levine discovers a few small eggshells. He concludes they are Troodon eggs. Henry Wu talks with them from the Control Room. Arnold says that if raptors had reproduced, they would have seen it during the counting. Malcolm suggests that he raises the maximum number of his counting machine. When Arnold does, a lot more dinosaurs show up as expected! Robert Muldoon is horrified by the news. "There are Troodons on the lose in the park!" Robert Muldoon urges to declare an emergency and summon everyone back to the Citadel. However, all security and communication software ceased to function at that point. Fourth Iteration Inevitably, underlying instabilities begin to appear. IAN MALCOLM Dennis Nedry, the software specialist, says he had to shut down those systems because he has debugged the system and has to reboot now. He has't shut down the fences (he isn't mad). It starts to rain. The visitors can't communicate with the Control Room anymore. The monorail is dead also. Sarah offers them her jeep to return to the Citadel. However, there is only room for five of them. Gennaro agrees to stay with Sarah Harding. Sarah and Gennaro hope to get a jeep at the Power Plant. With security down, Nedry can break into the lab. He steals vials with dinosaur embryos. He stores the vials in the Gillette shaving cream canIn the novels, it was a Gillette shaving cream can that was used to smuggle the dinosaur embryos. Dodgson had given him. Afterwards, Nedry runs into the garage. He, accidentally, takes Muldoon's Jeep and drives to the meeting point at the eastern shore. Genarro and Harding enter the Power Plant, but it is dead quiet. Three subadult Troodons attack the two. Genarro and Harding manage to defend themselves and escape with one of the jeeps. There are a lot of Troodons in the Power Plant, feeding on the corpses of the workers. They accidentally shut down the Power Plant. In the Visitor Center all lights and computers fall out and all fences in the park are down. Main Road Attack ] The other visitors have driven north on the road next to the mountain ridge. In order to get safely past the carnivore paddocks, they have to open a door to the tunnel that would bring them to the top of the cliff. Regina tries to input the access code. However, without electricity, the locking mechanism doesn’t work. The Tyrannosaur appears on the other side of the fence. Without power, the animal wasn’t fed in the evening. Driven by hunger, and with the fences down, it had broken out of its paddock and into the Main Paddock. The Tyrannosaur had smelled the humans. The Tyrannosaur touches the fence and knows the power is down. Regina orders the visitors to run back to the south. Regina wants to scare it back before it's too late. She grabs a flare gun and shoots at the Tyrannosaur’s arms. The shots don't do the animal much damage. It now clearly sees Regina. The Tyrannosaur breaks through the fence and eats Regina. The visitors are running for their lives with the Tyrannosaur following them. Malcolm is grabbed by the beast and tossed in the air. The Tyrannosaur leaves Malcolm, it wants to capture the others first. There, on the middle of the road, stands a Brontosaurus. Levine and the kids run behind it. There is an epic battle between the '' Tyrannosaur'' and the Brontosaurus. Meanwhile, Levine and the kids run into the Main Paddock. Levine climbs into a tree and sees a maintenance building in the north. They start on their long walk towards it. Sarah Harding and Gennaro drive over the same road as the others did. Gennaro is asking all kinds of questions about dinosaur maintenance. He also wants to know what Harding thinks about the security. Then the road is blocked by a herd of Brontosaurus. Harding decides to take the maintenance road through the Main Paddock. Nedry arrives at the shore were a boat in waiting. Dodgson and a few mercenaries are already at the beach. Nedry hands over the Gillette can to Dodgson and receives a bag with money. Nedry and two other men are hit in the face by a splash of black liquid. Three hungry Dilophosaurs run out of the jungle and attack the others. Dodgson manages to get into the boats cabin in time. He shuts the door before any other can enter. The Dilophosaurs decapitate all men. One Dilo gets on the ship and kills the merc that still tries to open the door. Dodgson kills the Dilo with a gun. The other Dilos flee in fear of their lives. Dodgson takes a few pictures of the carnage. With the Dilo corpse on deck and the shaving cream can in his hand, Dodgson sails away with a big grin on his face. Fifth Iteration Flaws in the system will now become severe. IAN MALCOLM Sarah and Gennaro drive through the great plains. A large horde of Compys is running to a strange light on the east beach. When they follow the animals, they see it is Muldoon’s car. At the beach the Compys and Aurorasaurs are feasting on the corpses of Nedry and the strangers. Levine and the kids reach the Maintenance Building. In there, they can safely spend the night on a bed of straw. Sarah and Gennaro drive the two cars back to the Citadel. In the Citadel panic rules. Most of the staff is building rafts to leave the island. Hammond and Henry Wu are dining in Hammond’s Villa. Sarah and Arnold try to come up with a plan to defend the Citadel and call for help. Muldoon and Gennaro drive south to see what happened to the visitors. From the inside, Muldoon can open the door to the tunnels. They find the abandoned jeep, the severed leg of Regina and the wounded Ian Malcolm. Muldoon follows the traces and finds out Levine and the kids sought shelter in the jungle. The three return to the Citadel. Malcolm is brought to the Safari Lodge and treated by Sarah Harding. Muldoon, Gennaro and Arnold are debating how to bring the power back on. John Hammond is eating ice cream in the restaurant and keeps assuring nothing is wrong. The next morning, Levine and the kids get up early. From a tree, they have a stunning view at the lagoon and the dinosaurs roaming through it. At dawn, Muldoon sets out to search for Levine and the kids in the Main Paddock. After much doubt, Gennaro joins Muldoon. From the tree, Levine spots a building near the lake. The Tyrannosaur brings an end to the tranquility by killing a Rostrosaurus. Through the scrubs, they walk to the Sauropod Maintenance Building 04 near the lake. Unfortunately, the phone in the building is down. In the building they find an inflatable boat. Levine hopes to leave the Main Paddock by the water. Levine rows the boat in the northwestern direction. At the bank stands the Tyrannosaur, sleeping and snoring. Tina sneezes, awakening the Tyrannosaur. The Tyrant immediately jumps into the water and swims towards them. When the Tyrant is about to attack the boat, the water near the Tyrant’s head explodes. It was Muldoon who fired the grenade. The Tyrant makes more biting attempts, but Muldoon thwarts them all. Irritated, the Tyrant swims toward Muldoon and Gennaro. Muldoon drives into a Brontosaurus herd for cover. The Tyrant scared up the animals. The herd runs to the north. The Brontosaurs run straight through the fence. Time after time, the giants beech the pillar of the monorail until is collapses. The Tyrant chases the herd out of the Paddock. Near the broken fence and collapsed monorail, Levine stops the boat and wonders if they can cross the hills easier over the monorail. Two Dilophosaurs are performing a mating ritual nearby. When the wind changes, the Dilos smell and see the humans. The Dilos attack immediately. Tina is spit into her face and bitten into her arm. Before the Dilos can do more, they are met by Muldoons gunfire. The Dilos quickly escape the scene. Gennaro tries to wash the venom out of Tina’s eyes. Her bitten arm swells up red. Muldoon says it is , the antidotes are located in the laboratory. Muldoon offers to take them back the Citadel. However, Levine urges Muldoon to bring back the power on. Muldoon and Gennaro drive south, to the Geothermal Power Plant. Levine and the kids get onto the monorail via the part that was collapsed but still connected to another pillar. Levine and the kids are watched by hungry eyes from the bushes. Muldoon and Gennaro have to sneak and shoot their way into the dark depts of the Power Plant. The Troodons have started to use it as their new nesting ground. The Power Plant isn't completely shut down, the power can't get into the park anymore. Muldoon and Gennaro have to find damage caused this. Sixth Iteration System recovery may prove impossible. IAN MALCOLM Levine and kids eventually reach the Citadel. Most workers have either left the island on rafts or sought shelter in the Safari Lodge. Sarah and a few security guards are keeping watch. Levine and the kids go to the Visitor Center. Arnold, and a few other programmers, are in the Control Room. They must active the fences and security systems as soon as the power is back on. While Levine takes Tina to the laboratory to get the antidote, Arby stays in the Control Room. A pack a Troodons has followed Levine on the monorail. Unseen, they have sneaked into the Citadel. When Arby has gone to the toilet, Troodons enter the Control Room and kill everyone. When Levine stands in the lab, searching for the antidote, he notices that three Troodons have entered the adjacent room. Many security guards were killed by the Troodons. Sarah has fled into the Safari Lodge. Some people are still hiding in the construction materials. Sarah tries to distract the Troodons by opening the gate of the Lodge’s fence. Levine and Tina are hiding in the lab behind a cabinet. The Troodons are walking in their direction. Levine takes an egg from the incubator and injects it with poison. Levine rolls poisoned eggs to the Troodons. Two Troodons feast upon the egg and die. The last Troodon comes so close that Levine has to inject the poison into its tail. The Troodon attacks, but before it can strike its final blow it dies. Sarah is standing outside in the fog. After an eerie moment, the Troodons attack. Sarah manages to get back behind the fence in time, with the help of Henry Wu. She jumps before the door to keep the Troodons distracted. While the predators are distracted, the survivors sneak into the Visitor Center. Sarah and Wu are attacked by two Troodons who had climbed over them fence. Wu is killed before he could reach the door. Hammond closed the door to keep the Troodons out. Sarah climbs into a tree near the Lodge. The Troodons, however, climb after her. Sarah manages to get onto the roof. The roof door, however, is locked. When the two Troodons are about to attack, Sarah jumps from the roof into the pool near the Lodge. Sarah manages to get back into the Lodge in time. The Troodons, however, try to break through the enforced roof windows. They have enough bite force to break the metal bars. When Levine has given Tina an antidote, they go back to the Control Room. When they rendezvous with Arby, Muldoon calls them through Arnold’s walkie-talkie. Muldoon has managed to get the power back. Arby starts up the central computer and tries to get the park back online. It is a race against the clock. The Troodons are about to break through the window above Malcolm’s bed. Sarah, Hammond and the other workers sit around him, awaiting their doom. When the Troodon puts its head inside the room, the metal bars get electrified again, and the creature is fried. Seventh Iteration Increasingly, the mathematics will demand the courage to face its implications. IAN MALCOLM Dodgson is in the office of a high Nicaraguan official. Dodgson shows him the corpses of the Dilophosaurs and video footage of the carnage they wreaked. Nicaragua immediately sends its air force the napalm bomb the island. Gennaro and Muldoon are trapped in the power plant, surrounded by raptors. Levine and Sarah collect weapons to help them. BioSyn’s scientists have discovered that that embryo vials from Jurassic Park are empty. Dodgson decides that they have to get back to the island and collect dinosaur tissue before it gets bombed. To be continued... Film locations In the novels, the story is supposed to take place on an island near Costa Rica. Therefore, the film has to be shot either on Costa Rican mainland or on . Cocos Island was Crichton's inspiration for both Isla Nublar and Site B. Dinosaurs It has to be clear from the film that it is impossible to recreate a specific species. Humans and chimps differ only 3% in their DNA sequence. However, they are different species, even different genus! Because InGen has to fill in huge sequence gaps with DNA of other species, the Park's dinosaurs will differ a lot with the species who's DNA was used. Therefore, InGen's dinosaurs are new species with 'new' names. Dinosaurs are listed in order of creation: * Chickenosaurus: Chicken with tail, hands and teeth. * Postcompsognathus: a 40 cm long Troodontidae. It looks like the Compys from the The Lost World. However, these Compys have some feathers. * Ratitosaurus: Ostrich with tail, hands and teeth. Genes from Gallimimus, etc. were also added. * Troodon ingeniensis: a synthetic Troodon species. It is 3 meters long. * Dynamosaurus rex: an 13 meters long Tyrannosaur. DNA fragments of Tyrannosaurus and other large theropods were used in its creation. It is referred to a “Tyrannosaur”. “Dynamosaurus” is a junior synonymy of Tyrannosaurus. * Jurassosaurus: This was once the name of the ankylosaur . It was named like that in honor of Jurassic Park. Now the name is available again. It is now the name of a dwarf Dilophosaur species. However, it is mostly referred to as “Dilophosaur”. * Aurorasaurus: small bipodal creature that resembles the ancestor of all dinosaurus. * Brontosaurus: 25 meters long sauropod. All Sauropod DNA fragments they could find were used in its creation. * Rostrosaurus: small beaked herbivorous dinosaur. It bears characteristics of Heterodontosaurus and Pisanosaurus. * Crichtonsaurus gigantes: 8 meters long ankylosaur. This is a named after Michael Crichton, the writer of Jurassic Park. However, not much is known of this animal, therefore it can be portrayed like the producers want. None of the two species was 8 meters long, therefore this is a new/fictional giant species. Gallery Donald Gennaro.png|Donald Gennaro in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows about Jim Shannon from Terra Nova series. Robert Muldoon.png|Robert Muldoon in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Commander Nathaniel Taylor from Terra Nova series. Richard Levine.png|Richard Levine in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Martin David from The Hunter movie. Peter Ludlow.png|John Hammond in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Arliss Howard from ImDb. Ian Malcolm.png|Ian Malcolm in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Ian Malcolm from The Lost World: Jurassic Park film. Regina Morgenstern.png|Regina Morgenstern in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Black Widow from Avengers: Endgame movie. Sarah Harding.png|Sarah Harding in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Jill Valentine from Resident Evil film. Dennis Nedry.png|Dennis Nedry in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Hugo "Hurley" Reyes from Lost series. Lewis Dodgson.png|Lewis Dodgson in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Mr. Robot from Mr. Robot series. Arby Benton.png|R.B. "Arby" Benton in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Steve Urkel from Family Matters series. Tina Bowman.png|Tina Bowman in Jurassic Park (Restart). The photograph shows Zoe Shannon from Terra Nova series. Fight.png|Muldoon (left) and Gennaro (right) versus dinosaurs. The photograph is from Terra Nova series. Scientific issues * The Tyrannosaur’s vision is not based on movement. It can also recognise non-moving creatures. * The Tyrannosaur can only run 18 mp/h (30 km/h). * Frog DNA isn't used to create the dinosaurs. * All dinosaurs are created as males (biologically more likely). * Some dinosaurs became female because their eggs were incubated at 1-2 °C lower temperatures then normal. This happens in modern lizards and crocodilians. * All Therapods have feathers. Easter Eggs * Dennis Nedry is watching a scene from Jurassic Park on YouTube. * In Crichton's latest novel there is a sketch of a waterfall. At its base there is a small inscription "NUMQUAM OBLIVISCEMUR MICHAELIS CRICHTONIS," which translated from Latin, reads "We Will Never Forget Michael Crichton." This inscription must also be seen in this film. References Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Remakes Category:FanFiction Category:Stories